Cloud Seven
by SeeMyEvil
Summary: Jacob has been dead for seven days. Yet I still walk" Bella is coming to terms with Jacob's death. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story was inspired by **_**Miss Independent **_**by Kelly Clarkson. I don't know how or why, it just popped into my head!**

I followed Jacob's hearse through the streets of La Push. The maniac had driven his VW Rabbit off the cliffs, the investigators said his brakes were cut and he lost control of the wheel as he drove at the ridiculous speed of 70mph - next to the cliff! In some ways it was his own fault, but the fact that the brakes were cut disturbs me, could someone really hate him that much that they wish death on him?

Another thing that puzzles me is that I'm _not crying_. I was his best friend for crying out loud! And I have not shed one tear, I've not spoken to anyone since I heard the news, just trying to imagine what it might have been like for him as he fell. Every time I tried my heart would contract and I would stop breathing, I felt like a cloud when I did that. So I tried it everyday, once I had fainted. How many days has he been dead?

_Seven._

Jacob has been dead for seven days. Yet I still walk.

**A/N: So, this is only the prologue, but it gives you a taste of what's to come... Do you like it? Why Miss Independent inspired it will become clear as the story develops.  
Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dad gave me a lift to school today, since my old Chevy had packed up over the weekend and my favourite mechanic was unable to fix it, due to the fact that he was six feet under. Dead, gone, passed away, murdered. And I couldn't afford the rip-off available across town. He parked beside an old Suburban, I never bothered to find out who it belonged to.

"Here you go Bella, I heard there's a new family in town today" he turned to face me in the back seat, his expression the same as always - detached and worried.

I nodded then got out onto the sidewalk, I made my way to my special classroom. I had spent my entire Sophomore year in that room, I didn't say a single word to even a member of my family for that whole year. So I was given, I suppose a private tutor. Miss. Franks is decent, bearable, somehow I learn...

Lessons start at 9am and finish at 3pm, minus lunch. Or as I prefer to call it - LMB hour. Lauren Mallory strides up to me every day, without fail; and takes the piss out of me. Simply because she can. Lauren will stare at me, silently with a massive grin on her face. I don't really care though. I eat and drink then just let my mind wander as she gets more bored while the hour goes by and the irritation on her grinning face becomes more apparent. It makes me wonder how she has any friends, maybe she doesn't. There was a new picnic bench next to the main steps which I chose to sit on as I waited for the bell to ring. I closed my eyes and thought of Jacob's smiling face bringing a fresh set of tears to them, threatening to spill over. He was obsessed with making this VW Rabbit and every time I came round Billy would let me in and tell me Jacob was out back. I would laugh, _how typical of him_ I'd think and run to his handmade garage. The tears ran down my cheeks heavily and I brought my hands up to cover my face.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, he sounded ever so slightly southern. I felt him sit beside me on the bench. "You're not okay" he muttered. "Can I help?" his voice trembled.

I shook my head fiercely then motioned for him to leave me alone. But I could still tell he was there, I sniffed and looked up. Wiping my eyes, I turned to look at him. He was beautiful, with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes, his skin was unnaturally pale. He looked concerned but also pained, the muscles in his throat were tense as if he were under a great strain.

"Please, what has upset you so much?" again I motioned for him to leave and gave him an apoligetic look. "No" he replied. I rolled my eyes then put them towards the sidewalk. _Another desperate Mike Newton_. I guessed. I stood up and went to sit underneath the tree opposite. I thought I was making my point quite clear but he just wouldn't leave me alone! He watched me then moved to sit with me.

"Just leave me alone!" I shrieked, running off. I went to my classroom to wait for Miss. Franks. I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings, I needed to be alone. It was the only way I could survive. Only then did the bell ring.

A rush of students came through the corridors, I caught whispers here and there.

"She spoke?"

"Are you sure?"

"No-"

"What happened?"

I thought over my previous actions, whoever that boy was had managed to provoke my own words. Shock washed over me like the tides at La Push beach. Miss. Franks bustled along with the morning crowd, keys in hand and greeted me.

Lessons had followed the same pattern as usual despite the fact that I was a Junior now. Well it wasn't as if I had payed much attention to her anyway, I could only think of the curious, persistently annoying boy that had coaxed the first words out me for twelve months. I was seething as I walked to the cafeteria. Once I joined the line I scanned the hall for the pale, Texas boy - I later realised. He sat with four other beautiful people. One of the two girls were dark haired and small, the other had surprisingly natural blonde hair. The three boys there were unmistakably handsome, I was entertained at the thought of the three bears eating porridge. Because that was what they looked like! A very well-built, brown-haired boy sat opposite the blonde, the beautiful, dirty blonde boy was opposite the small girl. The last guy had bronze hair and his face was very masculine, he seemed to be hide something. He stood erect, as though he were waiting for something to happen. I finally got to front of the lunch queue and bought a cake with some water. I quickly payed for my food then fast walked to where they were sitting, I settled in the seat opposite the secretive boy and took a bite of my cake. Chewing then swallowing, I began.

"Right, why do you care so much?" I stared pointedly at the boy who had spoken to me earlier. I noticed that all eyes were on me, making me extremely uneasy. I fidgeted in my seat as I waited for him to answer.

He stared blankly back at me.

"I think you should go" the blonde told me.

"I'm good" I took another couple of bites of cake then took a sip of water, to illustrate my point.

"Please go sit somewhere else" the boy opposite pleaded through gritted teeth. I slammed down my drink.

"Fine" I replied bluntly, well at least they hadn't sworn at me like anyone else would. I gathered up my stuff and moved to the empty table on the other side of the hall. And I had absolutely no idea why I had done that. It was stupid. I sat down and shovelled the cake into my mouth, then chugged down the water. I rushed to my classroom door and leaned against the wall lazily. Closing my eyes only brought back images of Jacob, this always led to tears.

**A/N: You like? Please review if you do!**


End file.
